


dream/georgenotfound one shots

by beh76



Category: DreamSMP
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-22
Packaged: 2021-03-25 19:08:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30093780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beh76/pseuds/beh76
Summary: just fluff stuff, and you can request if you want
Kudos: 1





	1. dancing in the rain

Georges pov 

The car ride had been a long one. The rain had started about 30 minutes ago, but there’s no way it could ruin my mood, hell, if it meant the heat would go away I was fine with it. We were doing what we always do in the car. Singing. We had the windows rolled down, despite the fact that the left half of my body is now drenched. 

When we finally reached the house I got out of the car, but he grabbed my hand and said “let's play in the rain, just this once.” I nodded and hopped out of the car. He pulled me to the road, my feet hitting the pavement while I tried to stay upright. By the time I even reached the road I was soaking wet. I have absolutely no regrets about getting soaking wet. The moonlight illuminated his hair. His hair was wet and had fallen down past his eyes. His eyes were a beautiful green and even in the dark, I could see the freckles that littered his cheeks. God, he is so pretty. 

When we were both to the point where we were miserable from the cold I was the one to grab his hand to lead him back inside. Once we were finally inside I wrestled my shoes off my feet, dropping them onto a towel. When they were finally off I ran upstairs to my room, my clock reading 11:30. I thought it was much later. Dream had slept over before, so he knew his way around the house.

Surely enough, Dream had made his way into my room, he too was still soaking wet. I waved my hands, scooting over so he could sit on the bed. We laid down and his arms wrapped around me. I moved closer, snuggling into his neck. We fell asleep like that, I was happy, and that’s all that really matters.


	2. monsters and vodka are one hell of a way to set the mood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they get drunk. (sap, dream, and george

The alcohol felt good. It was making me want to push farther, run harder, make stupider decisions, and to be honest- it was working. It was late. I knew I had broken curfew, but you need to break rules sometimes right? Most people were asleep at this point, but me? The night had only started.

I texted the groupchat, hoping that Dream or Sap, or hell even Karl was awake. 

the dream team- 12:59 am  
G: yeah yeah i get its late, but are any of you fuckers up? if so meet me at the park, oh idk 1:30

D:first of all why are you awake, second why are you not home, and thirdly see you there

S: i oppose the same questions, but i’ll see you there. probably gonna stop at 7-11, y’all need anything?

G: you still have that fake id?

S: i like the way you're thinking, big man, cheap vodka and monsters. any specific flavors? or just the same ones we’ve been drinking since 8th grade

D: idk about george, but i’ll take the same old

G: all good with me, anyone heard anything from karl? last thing i knew he was passed out at like 11

S: he had an early night, was up late the other night with Q

G: those two have really gotten close eh?

S: yeah, he really brings out the best of karl, makes me really happy tbh

G: now that we’re done with this sap fest, lmao, well anyways i’ll see you guys soon

D: see you losers soon, sap make sure to not get in trouble

We all hadn’t gotten together like this in awhile. It felt really good to know that I get to see my favorite people for the first time in a bit. Sure we hung out, but I hadn’t been drunk (well, at least with them) in a bit. Thank god that I’m not the only night owl in our friend group. My main way of getting around was my bike, so I grabbed that started to make my way to the park.

Parks symbolize youth right? Isn’t it kind of ironic that when you grow up you start to go back to the things that meant nothing to you then, but now you’d kill to go back to those days? Before I knew it, I could hear Dream call my name. “Gogy,” I stand corrected, he used the stupid nickname I had gotten from like I don’t know, first grade? “Oooo gogy, wanna come swing with me. Who ever gets highest gets first pour out of the bottle” Before I even knew what hit me, I was swinging. 

I grabbed the chains, slowly moving backwards until my feet could barely grasp the ground. I did this three times until I pulled myself up. Sure, Dream may have had a height advantage, but I weighed less than him, so it was easy for me to get going. 

My legs easily find that perfect rhythm to keep me going. At one point I let my head fall back, gripping onto the chains so hard a bit of chipped paint was not embedded into my palm, the wind flowed through my hair, the smile that spread across my face started a fire in my chest, the feeling made me start to giggle and that giggle slowly started to escalate into a coughing fit. I could hear Dream laughing at me. “I win” And there was that perfect smile he had.

Wait

Wait what

Whatever, we’ll come back to this when i’m sober, (i know i wont)

I could hear the faint sound of a skateboard. And the only person who would be on a skate board at 1:30 in the morning was “Sapnap,” Dream had beat me to him, swiping the bottle out of his bag, grabbing the monster as well. “I knew that fake would come in handy, now hand me my monster.” He rummaged into his backpack, finally coming up with 2 more monsters, and handed me mine.

Mixing energy drinks and vodka wasn’t the best idea, but it was a heavenly combination. Hell, they had been doing it for years ever since Sapnap stole a bottle of Titos from his older brother. It being the summer before freshman year we had no idea what to mix with, and thank god we were at least a little smart and knew that we had to mix it with something.

“Who said you get first pour, I bought the damn thing,” he complained loudly, reaching towards Dream trying to grab the bottle out of his hands. “Well, you see, I won this competition with Gogy over there, so that means I automatically get first pour.” He had already broken the seal on the bottle and was just about to crack his can open. “Jesus christ Gogy, are you already drunk?” His voice was laced with a genuine caring nature. “Mhm, just don’t tell Dream” I tried to say it as a whisper, but it came out as a whisper shout. Dream definitely heard me.

It was a good night. After a while we all got bored of the park, so in that fashion we left. Sapnap on his skateboard, still somewhat graceful even though we had collectively drained the entire bottle of vodka. You could hear the faint traces of music coming from Sapnaps backpack. Dream was on his bike, beside me on mine. It was all fun and games until it started to rain. Fuck.

Since it was June the rain was warm. The kind that soaked your skin, but never gave you the chills. It really felt good. It felt freeing. We all started to go faster, Sapnap leading us to the bridge in the middle of town. Another popular spot to hang out since we were kids. Once we all finally got under the bridge we couldn’t stop laughing. 

The laughing subsided after a while. Soon we were all back into that comfortable state where we just sat in silence. I checked my phone, 2:13, holy shit, where had the time gone. I really needed to get home. “Hey, I uh I think I’m gonna head home.” I was hoping that they wouldn’t care that I was heading home so early. “Yeah, I’ll walk you home” Dream said while standing up “Sap, you good?” “Mhm, don’t have too much fun”

The rain had calmed to a small sprinkle. By the time we got back to my house I could barely walk due to being tired. Dream was holding mine and his bike up. I was thankful that he had come with me. My house was dark. Thank god mom isn’t up. 

He walked me to my front steps and dropped my bike to the right of the porch. It was too late to throw it into the garage. I unlocked the door and tried to step in, but before I could I felt a hand grab my wrist, successfully spinning me around. “Night night Gogy, I’ll see you tomorrow.” before my head could even register what my body was doing I kissed him. 

It was a soft kiss, nothing too interesting. Kinda like when you’re in middle school and you kiss your gf/bf for the first time. A simple peck. I pulled away and saw that beautiful smile of his. He grabbed my hand and pulled me in for another kiss. This one had a bit more passion. My hands came up to cup his face and his fell around my waist. 

“And I’ll see you tomorrow as well”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> umm this was a little rushed at the end. sorry about that. lmk any reccomendations that you want.
> 
> go drink water and have a good day/night


End file.
